


Crush

by DSYB



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSYB/pseuds/DSYB
Summary: Sapphire thought her summer was going to be like every other that she had. She returned to her job at the local pool as an instructor/lifeguard. But her life took a turn for the better when one of the camper's sister walked through the door seeking help.





	1. Chapter 1

It was only the beginning of the week but with all the late enrollments and unprocessed paperwork, Sapphire probably wasn't going to instruct an actual class until Wednesday. She wasn’t complaining though, the cool air-conditioned room was a better choice than the sweltering heat. 

“Excuse me.”

A soft unfamiliar voice called out to Sapphire behind the mountain of papers she was organizing and filing. She looked up to find an unknown young woman in a sleeveless red shirt waving shyly. 

“Hi, I didn't mean to disturb you but I-I'm kind of lost, can you help me?” Sapphire walked up to the front desk. When she got closer the girl began nervously rubbing the back of her neck hidden under the curls of her huge afro. Luckily, her bangs were over her eyes today because they were transfixed on the muscles being flexed underneath the girl’s light brown skin. 

“Sure, what did you need help with?”

“I need to pick up my little sister from the swim camp here and I honestly didn't expect it to be so many kids.”

“What's your sister’s name?” Sapphire asked leaning on the counter.

“Reese, Reese Andrews.” 

“Oh Reese!” Sapphire smiled, “She's in my group, she is such a sweetheart. I'm her junior lifeguard instructor Sapphire and you are?”

“I'm her sister, Ruby.” 

The timid young girl held her hand out and softly took a hold when Sapphire returned the gesture. There was a sizeable difference when she placed her hand into Ruby’s soft palm. They were warm, and slightly clammy but she didn't seem to mind one bit. She was so lost in her brown eyes and crooked grin she didn't realize she was still holding onto her hand. 

She slid her hand from the girl's loose grip and point out of the back window toward the pool.

“If I'm not mistaking she should be over on the bleachers with Ronaldo. You just walk through the dressing room right here and the other door leads to the pool. He has the sign-out sheet with him, all you have to do is sign your name and you're all set to go.”

“Awesome, thank you so much. Nice to meet you Sapphire”

“You too, Ruby… Wait, your keys!”

“Oh! Thanks, wouldn't be going anywhere without those.”

When she reached for the keys, her finger faintly touched Sapphire’s. She thanked the young lifeguard once again and went through the opened door for the dressing room. Sapphire bit her lip unintentionally as she watched the curly haired girl disappear around the corner. 

How was it this complete stranger could make her smile uncontrollably?

This was the first time she had ever seen Ruby even though, Reese had been enrolled in the camp every summer for the past two years. Then again, Sapphire was the instructor for the 7 and 8 year old group with Rose last year so she didn't get to speak to Reese as much.

Sapphire was helping a parent with yet another late enrollment when Ruby was leaving out. She glanced up in Ruby's direction with a grin attempting to say goodbye. Ruby waved to her through the glass windows as she was being drug by her younger sister to the parking lot.

Once the foot traffic subsided Sapphire went back to filing papers. A few hours had passed but there the was one thing stuck on her mind… _Ruby_.

  


* * *

  


The week was finally coming to an end and Sapphire was ready to go home. The sun had begun to set over the summer sky and her sister was nowhere to be found. Sapphire slowly paced along the side of the grass in front of the building. The frigid air hitting her wet swimsuit made her teeth chatter slightly. She didn't bring a jacket today because she expected her ride to be on time. But it was just like her evil sister to make her wait. After ten minutes, she decided to see what was holding her sister up.

Her sister finally picked up on the third call. Sapphire began to grow irritated, she knew her sister was sitting right in front of the phone but ignored her first two calls purposely. It didn't take long for their conversation to turn into an argument, “No… I told you that I needed to be picked up today… I did! We talked about it… Sometimes you really suck, can you just come pick me up? It's getting dark and it's not warm out anymore… Twenty minutes?! Yaz, it only takes like ten minutes to get here by car… Okay, whatever… Bye.”

Sapphire plopped down on the bench. The door chimes sounded as few of the kids in the program were walking over, two of the girls split into the opposite direction and the other began to walk over toward Sapphire.

She hurried wiping away a few tears from her eyes as the footsteps got closer. They stopped alongside of her and she looked over to find Reese. She slowly walked up to Sapphire and sat next to her on the blue bench. 

“Hey Miss Sapphire, what are you doing still sitting out here? Are you okay?”

Sapphire smiled softly trying to ease the worried expression from Reese, “It's nothing, just a bit frustrated. My ride is going to be extremely late is all.” 

“Don't cry…” Reese placed her hand on Sapphire back and leaned her head on her shoulder. She didn't understand how someone could make Sapphire so upset. She was Reese’s favorite instructor at the pool and always so nice to everyone.

A light bulb when off in Reese’s head as a black car pulled up to the side of the of the sidewalk. “My sister could take you home!”

“Oh no, it's okay Sweetie.” Sapphire tried to protest.

“I'll ask her for you! Between you and I she has no life outside of work and has nothing better to do. So, giving you a ride home won't be a problem.” Reese stood up, grabbed Sapphire's hand into hers and they walked over to the vehicle. Ruby was standing outside of the car opening the back door for her little sister.

_Just my luck_ , Ruby thought to herself. Reese was bringing the beautiful girl at the front desk from the other day over to her car. It was bad enough she was lost and didn't know where to go then she almost forgot her keys. It's not that Ruby wasn't excited to see her, she just didn't want to embarrass herself again.

Something about her was different today though. Her head was low, her smile wasn't radiant, she seemed so… dim. This was not the same Sapphire she met on Monday at the front desk.

“Hey Ruby!”

Reese let go of Sapphire's hand when they reached the car and ran over to her sister.

“Hey, what's up Little Mermaid!” Ruby pulled her little sister into a hug and looked over at Sapphire, “Is everything okay?”

The blonde haired girl looked everywhere but at Ruby with arms wrapped around herself shielding her body from the cold.

“Miss Sapphire needs a ride home, so we're dropping her off.” Sapphire looked at Reese in shock. That didn't sound like an ask at all. 

But Ruby was just smiling, “Okay, give me your bag so I can put it in the trunk.” 

Reese handed Ruby her duffle bag before she hopped in the backseat and closed the door. 

“Want me to put yours back here too?”

Sapphire nervously rubbed her arm, “No thank you, I'll hold onto it.” 

Ruby nodded her head with the duffle bag slug over her arm. She walked up the side of the car and to Sapphire's surprise Ruby held the door open for her too. She thanked Ruby as she got in hoping she didn't notice the blush on her cheeks. 

While Ruby was putting the bag trunk Sapphire turned to the backseat, “Reese! I-I thought you said you would ask for me, that sounded more like a demand.”

“It's okay, she knows what I meant. See, that's just how I communicate with her. It didn't faze her at all.”

The trunk slammed shut and Sapphire turned back facing forward in her seat trying to act normal. Ruby got into car, buckled her seatbelt, and began diving away from the pool.

As soon as the car pulled off, Reese leaned up resting her arms on the center console. “How was training today?”

Ruby kept her eyes on the road. “Harsh, coach was on my ass all day. The workouts weren't gentle either, I'm going to feel it tomorrow.”

Just thinking about the workout she endured made her bones ache. The constant suicides up and down the court, the planks, and pushups. Her coach ended practice a few minutes early and Ruby was thankful because she wasn't sure her body was going to be able to take anymore.

“What are you training for?” Sapphire hoped she hadn't overstepped her boundaries but she was curious.

Ruby was pulled out of thought by that thick soothing voice echoing through her ears. Her finger nails tapped rapidly against the steering wheel. Why was she always so nervous when she spoke to this girl?

“Huh, oh, I'm practicing with some of the college basketball coaches for next year.”

“I can't wait to go to the games! Ruby is really good!”

Ruby nervously chuckled at her younger sister's excitement, “Don't listen to her, she is exaggerating.” Her cheeks began to get a bit rosy when she glanced over and saw Sapphire smiling at her.

“No I'm not, she is being modest. She is starting point guard in her first year at a D1 school. She is honestly one of the best basketball players I've ever seen in my life. Miss Sapphire you have to come to the games with me!”

She loved how enthusiastic Reese was about her sister, it was cute. She turned to the younger girl before looking up at Ruby, “Yeah, I guess I will have to see for myself.” Sapphire didn't know much about basketball but if Ruby was playing she was willing to get to know the sport a bit better.

_She agreed to come to my games_. Ruby clinched the steering wheel slightly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was already a nervous mess thinking about playing on a college team. Now, the most gorgeous girl she had ever met would be at there.

Aside from Sapphire giving Ruby direction, the remainder of the car ride was mostly silent. They pulled up to Sapphire's house, the sun had completely set and the street lights flickered casting little to no light on the sidewalk.

“Ruby walk Miss Sapphire to the door for me, it's cold and my clothes are still wet.” Reese said focused on whatever was on her phone screen.

Ruby unbuckled her seatbelt. “Sure.” 

“You don't have to do that.”

“Yes she does, its dark out here and those trees are kind of sketchy.”

Ruby followed her sister's request. She met the shorter girl on the passenger side and waited for her guidance. The walk to the door was silent, Sapphire walked ahead of Ruby with hands holding the strap of her bag staring at the ground. She smiled, she could feel Ruby was staring at her even though she couldn't see. When they reached the door, Sapphire turned to Ruby.

“Thank you, for the ride and walking me to my door.” The afro haired girl quick averted her gaze to the dark sky, she hopped Sapphire didn't know she was looking at her.

“You're welcome, if I didn't Reese probably would have choked me in my sleep.”

Sapphire giggled and it was music to Ruby's ears, it was soft and just as smooth as her voice. It was a sound she would love to hear more often. 

“No she wouldn't, she love you way too much.”

“I know… uh I don't mean to be all in your business…” She looked down at Sapphire with softened eyes, “But are you okay… from earlier?”

Sapphire quickly waved it off, “Oh yeah I'm fine my sister was basically trying to get revenge on me for a fight we got into a few nights ago.”

“Oh, okay. Siblings can suck at times.”

“Yes, I agree. But you and Reese seem like you have a very loving sibling relationship.”

Ruby smiled goofily and looked down to hide her blush, “Yeah, she's my best friend.”

Sapphire could feel the smile creeping upon her face and her heart was fluttering in her chest. There was no way one person could be this cute. “Well I'll let you get back before she thinks I'm trying to take you away from her.”

“Okay, Goodnight…Sorry your sister was being a jerk and I hope you feel better.” Ruby closed the gap between them and pulling her into an unsuspected hug. Sapphire’s body stiffened at the sudden warmth she was wrapped in.

Ruby was about to pull away, she realized she probably made her uncomfortable. But Sapphire brought her arms around Ruby's back and squeezed gently into the fabric of her gray long sleeve shirt. Her heart started to race she couldn't believe the shorter girl was hugging her back.

Ruby was so warm and she smelled refreshing, it made Sapphire want to stay in her arms longer. Sapphire just seemed to melt into her muscular form.

Just as quickly as the hug happened it was over. Sapphire cleared her throat, “Thank you so much, it's been a long day and I needed that… Goodnight, thank you again for the ride.”

“You're welcome.” Ruby began rubbing the back of her head, “-And if she doesn't want to pick you up again just let Reese know. We'll give you a lift home.” 

“Okay, will do… Goodnight Ruby.”

Ruby's stomach jumped at the way her name rolled off Sapphire tongue.

“Goodnight, Sapphire… Alright, for real this time” Ruby smiled as she brought her hand up into imaginary guns and pointed them at the Sapphire before she began walking backwards to her car.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile, “Goodnight.” She entered the front door of her home releasing a small laugh, she could no longer hold in. The butterflies swirling around her stomach won’t stop. Maybe she would take Ruby up on that offer, after all, it would give them a chance to spend more time together.

“Hey, I was just on my way to pick you up.”

Sapphire looked at the top of the stairs to see her sister coming down slowly. She rolled her eyes, the smiled once etched on her face disappeared. She kicked off her flip flops in front of the door, “Yeah, thanks a lot.”

It is completely normal for siblings to fight and bicker but Yaz took sibling rivalry to a new level. She was always mean to Sapphire when they were young and nothing has changed since. Yazlene was only a few years older than Sapphire but always acted twice her age. She and Sapphire looked exactly alike, except Yaz had deep brown hair without bangs and her eyes were hazel. Yaz was also slightly shorter and thicker than her younger sister. They could easily pass for twins if one didn't know their age difference.

“You're welcome.” She stood proudly in front of Sapphire with a smug grin on her face, “…Wait who dropped you off?” 

Sapphire brushed past her older sister avoiding her question. She darted up the stairs trying to hurry to her room but Yaz followed behind her like a hawk, “… Sapphire, you hear me talking to you.”

“That doesn't mean I have to answer.”

“Who dropped you off?” She grabbed Sapphire by the arm spinning her around so that the faced each other.

Sapphire didn't understand why her sister kept pressing the issue. It wasn't like she wanted to pick her up anyways. She was beginning to grow tired of the interrogation and mimicked her sister's attitude trying to ward her off.

“None of your business, it wasn't you so don't worry about it.”

“So you just hop in cars with strangers now.”

Sapphire closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead trying to ease her frustration. “Just get out of my room.”

“Fine…” Yaz stood in front of her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and one hip cocked to the side, “two can play that game…” She turned on her heels flinging her long locks over her shoulders. “Mom!” Sapphires eyes grew wide and she followed behind her sister as they made their way back down stairs to their mom. 

Yaz ran to living room and stood in front of the TV, “Mom! Sapphire is being a little hoe and having random people drop her off at your house!” 

“HEY!” Their mother jumped from the couch shooting daggers out of her blue eyes at her daughter, “You watch your mouth, I don't care if you are nineteen. You will not speak like that in my house and you will respect your sister. Do you hear me?!”

“Yes” She answered lowly. “But I didn't pick her up and she doesn't want to answer my questions about how she got home. And don't try to lie because Lapis doesn't have a car either.”

“Leave me alone Yaz, you’re not my mom!” Sapphire yelled as she dropped her bag moving closer to Yaz.

“But I am…” Their mother stepped in between the two of them trying to not let the argument escalate any further. She turned to face Sapphire, “Who dropped you off, Sweetie? … Sapphire?”

“Can we talk about it in private please?”

“Okay…But first, Yazlene apologize to your sister.”

“…Sorry.” She grumbled.

“Now go upstairs to your room until I call you for dinner.” Yaz stormed off up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

Mrs. Inocencia gestured for her daughter to follow her to the kitchen. The smell of garlic chicken wafted her nose when she entered. Sapphire stood near the sink while her mother stirred the pot on the stove. Her mother turned to her and leaning against the counter with a dish rag wiping reminisce of dinner off her hands. “So…Who dropped you off my love?

Sapphire sighed, “One of my student’s older sister dropped me off because Yaz was being mean and wouldn't pick me up. She told me I had to wait twenty minutes until she'd come get me.”

“Why didn't just tell Yaz that, you two got into an argument for nothing.” Mrs. Inocencia quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Because mom, I didn't feel like playing twenty-one questions with her. She’s always trying to control me and when I don't give her the answer she wants, she tries to get me in trouble by making something more than what it is. I'm just tired of her thinking I have to bow down to her!”

“Okay, okay, no need to get worked up…” She walked over to her sobbing daughter and embraced her. “She was just concerned about you, I know she comes off strong all the time but it's only because she cares… I'll tell her to back off, okay?”

“Thank you… may I go get in the shower now, please?” Sapphire asked quietly.

“Yes, dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Okay.”

“Hey”, Mrs. Inocencia held Sapphire’s face in her hands, “I'm proud of you baby. You keep standing up for yourself, even if she is your sister.” Before letting her go she placed a kiss on Sapphire’s forehead. 

Sapphire went back to the living room to pick up her bag and headed up the stairs. Of course, Yaz was waiting in the doorway of her room across from Sapphire's filing her nails. She and Sapphire never broke eye contact, “This isn't over…”

Sapphire rolled her eyes and continued to her room, “…Bitch”, The blonde haired girl slammed the door shut so her sister didn't have the chance to say anything else to get under her skin. 

She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the water and her bluetooth speaker. A nice hot shower and some tunes would melt away her stress and anger. When she put on her Pandora station the melodious beat of one of her favorite songs filled the room. The chorus started and Sapphire’s mind began to conjure up thoughts of a certain curly haired girl.

**I feel a little rush**

Her adorable face and her gentle voice…

**I think I've got a little crush on you**

…The way her brown eyes twinkled in the light…

**I hope it's not too much**

…How great it felt to be held in her toned arms…

**But babe when I'm with you, I hear it**

…The intoxicating smell of coconut from her shampoo mixed with the citrusy sent of her perfume…

**My heart is singing**

…That one dimple on the right side of her face when she flashed her charming smile…

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la**

“La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la…” She found herself singing along and grinning gleefully as she scrubbed the chlorine from her scalp. 

_Why does she have to be so adorable?_ … Maybe she was thinking too much, there's no way a serious crush could develop in two conversations… Right?

  


***************

  


After a long muscle relaxing bath, Ruby was finally in her room playing a few rounds of Team Death Match with Amethyst and Jasper online. Since the summer started she didn't really get a lot of time to play games anymore with all the practices for basketball. She was going to enjoy the fun while it lasted because she wasn't sure when she'd get another chance to.

“So-” A voice came from the shadows.

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin hearing her sister's voice in the darkness of her room. “Reese don't sneak up on me like that, what's wrong with you!” She sat in her chair clutching her chest in one hand and controller in the other.

“I just realized something…” Reese finally emerged out of the darkness in her pajamas with her toothbrush hanging in her mouth and quickly flicked on the light switch.

“Do you honestly need lights to explain your revelation, cut that off.” Ruby shielded her eyes from the bright lights above her head.

“I never introduced you to Sapphire. How do you know her?”

“That's because I meet her already.”

“What, when was this?”

“Oh, on Monday when I picked you up. I asked for help at the front desk and she told me where I could find you.”

Reese nodded, “Ahhh I see… She's pretty cool huh?” 

Ruby swallowed hard trying to stay calm, “Y-yeah she seems pretty chill.” 

“Pretty chill indeed…” She stared at her sister for a while before nodding her head. “Well, I'll let you carry on with your little game. Goodnight.” And just like that she was gone in a flash leaving Ruby in the darkness once again.

“Night” Ruby mumbles as she turned back to the game on her TV. She was confused, why was Reese was interrogating her about Sapphire?

Ruby didn't dare bring up the hug they shared in front of Sapphire’s home. It's not that it was anything serious but the last thing she wanted was Reese to be upset with her thinking she was trying to flirt with Sapphire. Or Reese saw everything that happened and was playing dumb. She began to freak out internally thinking about her impulse action. She wasn't trying to push up on Sapphire, the hug was purely out of kindness.

“Ruby you still there?!” Ruby was brought back to reality when Amethyst began screaming in the mic.

“Yeah, I'm back, guys.”

“Finally.” Jasper huffed, “Pick your class so we can get this match going.”

“Sorry…Reese is acting weird”

“Why?” Amethyst asked as she was smacking loudly on sort of snack into the headset.

“I honestly don't know…”

  


* * *

  


Saturday night dinner at the Andrews residence had been a tradition for Ruby and her friends since middle school. After their games or during their sleepovers Ruby’s parents would whip up their favorite meals. Ruby stopped at the grocery store with Jasper and Amethyst to pick up a few items for the dinner her mother was preparing. All three girls usually ate twice as much as everyone else so her mother wanted to have more than enough just in case they wanted a second serving.

“I'm telling you Ruby, she almost gave me her number but Amethyst thought it would be so funny to tell her that my girlfriend was calling my phone.”

Amethyst clutched her stomach and held onto Ruby's shoulder laughing historical. “I wish you could have saw all the color run out of Jasper's face! Priceless!”

Ruby shook her head as they zigzagged through the aisle throwing all the items her mom wanted in the cart. She made sure to go grab allergy medicine for Reese before finding what looked like an empty checkout line.

She hadn't been paying much attention. While her friend placed the items on the conveyor belt she was twiddling at the game on her phone near the pin pad waiting to pay for everything.

“Hey Ruby.”

She turned her head to find a familiar blonde haired girl smiling up at her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat, Sapphire's beauty was too much for Ruby to handle. That lovely chocolate skin looking just as radiant as ever, and perfect set of teeth behind her full lips.

“Sapphire, hey how's it going?” Just seeing Sapphire painted a goofy grin on her face.

“I'm good, is Reese okay? I haven't seen her in a bit.”

Reese had to take a raincheck on swim camp for the past week. Her eyes were swollen and all the mucus build up gave her the worst sinus headaches. 

“Yeah, she is okay, her allergies have been bugging her. So, she hasn't been feeling good lately, I'm actually here getting her some medicine.” Ruby held up the box of medication as she blushed nervously.

She was so caught up in Sapphire and how amazing she looked in her gray fleece short shorts and red lifeguard hoodie, she forgot that her friends were with her. Until Jasper jabbed Ruby in her side impatiently waiting to be introduced. “Oh, these are my friends Jasper and Amethyst, guys this is Sapphire, Reese's lifeguard instructor.”

“Hi” Sapphire waved to the two girls beside Ruby, “Well I just wanted to say hi… and check on Reese. I uh, I have to get back before my friend starts whining but I'll see you around?”

“Yeah of course, Reese should be back in the water on Monday.”

“Okay, give her a hug for me.”

“K, I will.”

Sapphire pushed her hair behind her ear and walked over to hug Ruby, “Bye.” 

It wasn't as long as the first hug they shared a few weeks ago but Ruby was grateful to have Sapphire pressed against her and in her arms again. 

Sapphire quickly grabbed her bags and exited the store blushing like crazy, smiling from ear to ear.

Ruby was placed the Claritin box on the belt and went right back to her game. She could feel her friends burning a hole in her face with their stares.

“You are so selfish!” Jasper said with her eyes narrowed and arms across her ample breast.

“Huh?”

“Why haven't you told me about this instructor?! Are all the other instructors as hot as her?!”

Amethyst mimicked Jasper's posture. “Keeping the bay watch babes all to yourself, what kind of friend are you?”

“I don't really know her, I asked her for directions once and gave her a ride home one day because Reese told me to.”

Jasper rolled her eyes, “She hugged you like she's been knowing you for years…”

“…She's just friendly.” Ruby shrugged and tried to act nonchalant. They finished paying for the groceries and headed to the car.

“Well maybe she and I should get aquatinted too then.” Jasper suggested as she placed one of her massive hands on Ruby's shoulder.

Amethyst somehow snuck one of the chip bags from the cart and was already munching away, “She could give me some CPR lesson after pool hours.”

“Next time you go to the pool we are tagging along, no if, ands, or buts.” Jasper demanded.

The last thing Ruby needed was for one of her friends to mack up on the girl she liked. Not that her friend would do anything to hurt her but would if Sapphire ends up liking one of them more? Then again, she hasn't even made a move and couldn't just call dibs that would be rude. They put the bags in Ruby’s trunk and got into the car.

“Well I was thinking about going for rec swim on Friday, but I don't know if she works that day.”

Amethyst instantly jumped up from the backseat, "Then it's settled we're going to rec swim on Friday!”

  


* * *

  


Friday night recreation swims at the pool became a popular attraction for teens and young adults in town. Sapphire saw Ruby but she didn’t go over to say anything because she was hanging with her friends. She stayed a reasonable distance away and watched from the staff lounge as the three girls played rough and wrestled each other around the pool.

Sapphire’s mind became foggy and discombobulated when her crush exited the pool. She figured Ruby would have a nice body but she was in for a surprise, all her expectations were exceeded. Every muscle on her physique was toned and well sculpted. Sapphire had never seen abs so defined, they could probably grate cheese. She wondered how it would feel to run her fingers along the muscles of her taut stomach and the water droplets trickling down her body only made things worse.

Sapphire was too busy staring she didn't see Lapis was relieved from her post and standing next to her, “Who is that?”

“You scared me, you know I can't see on that side.” She stalled trying to buy herself some time.

Lapis apologized, they been friends for years but she occasionally forgets that Sapphire is blind in her right eye. 

“I was just trying to figure out who were you staring at?”

“Huh? Oh, that’s umm, Reese’s older sister Ruby and those are her friend Amethyst and Jasper.”

“You've become quite the socialite these days. Out making friends without me.” The slender girl joked.

Sapphire gave her a small nudge, “Not even, I saw her in the market the other day, we said hello and she introduced me to her friends. We didn't really get to talk.” She let out a sigh and turned back to the pool.

“So, are you just going to stare at her like a creep or are you going to ask her out?” Lapis asked as she threw a towel over her shoulder.

Sapphire nearly choked, “What?!” 

Was it that obviously that she was into Ruby? How did she know who she was staring at when there were sunglasses covering her eyes?

“You've been looking at her for the past seven minutes. I saw you while I was at the post, so go shoot your shot.”

“No way, I can't date Ruby. I'm her sister's instructor that would be weird…” Sapphire leaned against the entryway.

Lapis threw her hands up, “For Pete sake Sapphire, it's not like you’re her sister’s school teacher. You can totally date her, she's not off limits. Reese likes you and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you becoming her sister’s girlfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!” Lapis nodded in excitement, “If it works out then great, but if it doesn't then at least you can say you tried it out.”

It's not a bad idea but Sapphire has never been one to take risks and asking someone you've only had three social interactions with was risky. But then again, Ruby was easily to talk to, made her laugh and smile, and gave Sapphire a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach every time they've seen each other. 

She thought about all the possibilities with Lapis beside her as they watched Ruby and her friends continue to horse play in the water.

“Okay, but I'm not going to do it while her friends are with her.”

  


* * *

  


The kids were given free swim for the rest of the day, there wasn’t a need for all the lifeguards to be on deck. Sapphire and Lapis decided to work the front desk, both girls wanted to get out of the unforgiving heat emitting from the sun.

The chimes on the door sounded and Sapphire was greeted by her favorite crooked grin. “Hey, here to pick up Reese?”

“Yep.” 

“You don't have to worry about walking over to sign her out. The sheet is right here with me, Ronaldo had to leave early so I'm on sign out duty.”

“Oh okay.” Sapphire handed Ruby her pen. 

Sapphire knew Lapis was staring her down waiting to be introduced. “Ruby this is my best friend Lapis, Lapis this is Reese's sister Ruby.” It was in her best interest to take matters into her own hands before Lapis said something embarrassing.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Ruby smiled and waved over to the other lifeguard. She scanned the clipboard for her sister's name and scribbled in her signature. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse at the show Sapphire was watching on her phone. “Are you watching The Amazing World of Gumball?!”

Over the past couple of years, the show became a guilty pleasure of hers, “Y-yeah, it's one of my favorite shows…You've heard of it?” Sapphire nervously asked.

“Mine too!” Sapphire let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She wasn't expecting that, “I swear I could watch it all day! Who’s your favorite character?!”

She couldn't get Lapis to watch ten second of an episode but here Ruby was just as hype as she was about the show. “I love Anais! She's smart and adorable, what about you?”

“It's a tie between Gumball and Nicole. I wish my mom could kick ass like her”, Ruby rapidly covered her mouth “… whoops sorry, forgot about the kids.”

The two went back to their discussion about the show while Lapis sat with her feet up on the desk across from Sapphire. She may have had the magazine up to her face but she watched them carefully. They laughed as they recapped their favorite episodes and discussed theories. Time was ticking away but neither of them were paying attention. Everything around them was nonexistent, their eyes stayed glued to each other.

“Granny JoJo started to grow on me after a while.” Ruby reached out and placed her hand over Sapphire's smaller hand. “But do you know who is the absolute worst?!”

Without hesitation they both leaned in closer and blurted out simultaneously, “-Tobias!” 

Sapphire was laughing historical but Ruby just stood there grinning. It amazed her how beautiful Sapphire looked doing something so simple. The way she hid her luminous smile behind her dainty hand and the cute little crinkles on her nose. Her laughter filled Ruby with warmth and a sense of pride washed over her knowing she brought joy to Sapphire momentarily.

“Hey Ruby”, Both girls snapped their heads to the doorway of the dressing room when they heard Reese's voice. “I was wondering where you were. I saw you park your car but you didn't come over to get me.”

Ruby looked over at Sapphire then glanced down at their hands. She hadn't been aware her hand was still laying on top of Sapphire's. She slid her hand from Sapphire back onto the cold desk top.

“Oh, umm sorry, I was talking to Sapphire about The Amazing World of Gumball.”

Reese shook her head, “…Goodness another one of you.”

“Hey!”, Sapphire and Ruby spoke again in unison. Ruby looked back at her and Sapphire turned away biting her lip to contain her smile.

“Are you ready?” Ruby nodded her head, “See you later Miss Sapphire and Miss Lapis!”

“I have to go but I'll see you later.”

Sapphire was still slightly flustered, “O-okay see you later.”

Reese grabbed her sister's hand and headed for the exit. “Nice to meet you Lapis.” Ruby waved before she and Reese left the building.

Sapphire, who was now a blushing mess, went back to watching her show. Lapis threw down her magazine when Ruby was out of sight and jetted to Sapphire's chair. She spun her friend around and grabbed the arm rests on both sides of her. “Sapphire, seriously?!”

“What?”

“You two are a match made in heaven.”

“Here we go…” Sapphire huffed, “Lapis, it wasn't that serious.”

“You both of you just stood here for fifteen minutes talking about a cartoon with a little blue cat boy and his family.”

“We both like the same show, big deal.” Sapphire waved her hands up sarcastically.

Lapis jumped up onto the desk and sat in front of her friend. “You didn't see what I saw…”

Sapphire threw her hair over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow over her sunglasses, “… And what was that?”

“There were fireworks going off over your heads and you both had hearts floating from your eyeballs. Plus both of you have flushed faces redder that Ronaldo’s sunburn. For the love of juice, you guys finished a sentence in unison! TWICE!”

“Lapis…”

The tan girl slid off the desk landing firmly on both of her feet, “Alright”, she walked back to her desk and plopped down in her chair. “All I'm saying is, you can be in denial all you want but that little whatever that was that JUST happened in front of my eyes tells me otherwise.”

Sapphire was getting a headache trying to decipher what Lapis was trying to communicate. “You really need to stay out of the pool. I think all of that chlorine is starting to go to your head.”

“You know exactly what I’m trying to say Sapphy.” She snatched the magazine off the desk and brought it back up to her face.

She didn't want to admit it but Lapis was probably right, she should take her chance. Torn between emotions, Sapphire tapped her pen against the cool surface of the granite and ran her fingers through her hair. “She could be with someone, I don't know if she is single.”

“Well… I guess we'll just have to find out.”

Sapphire didn't have to have x-ray vision to know that her friend was grinning mischievously behind the flimsy book cooking up ways to get information about Ruby.

What did she get herself into?

  


* * *

  


The clock struck noon and the swimmers were dismissed for a much needed lunch break. Most of the kids sat under the canopies over the bleachers trying to escape the summer heat. There were a few that sat on their towels with their friends picnicking by the pool. Each instructor sat with their class, playing games and having conversations. Sapphire and Lapis stood in the sun alongside the waist high (for Lapis at least) chain linked fence watching over the kids and drying off their swimsuits in the sun.

Lapis closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she bit into her sandwich, “I had to fight Katie for the last two slice of bread this morning, but it was worth every scratch I got because this ham and cheese sandwich is really hitting the spot!”

“At least she didn't lick yours, Yaz ran her tongue through my PB and J Tuesday morning. That's why I was late, we got into a really big fight.”

Reese sat across from the two instructors slightly horrified with her apple slices in hand, “Wait your sisters really treat you like that? That sucks.”

“There have been worse things done. My oldest sister Anjelica, locked me in the basement and left me stranded at the mall a few times.” Sapphire shrugged.

“Katie cut my hair in my sleep, but luckily Sapphire’s mom saved my life with this beautiful bob cut. It's just what older siblings do to the younger ones.”

The young girl shook her head. “Not Ruby! She would never.” 

“So, you mean to tell me that Ruby doesn't steal your stuff, beat you up, or mercilessly pull pranks on you from time to time.” Sapphire asked.

“My sister may be all muscles but she wouldn't hurt a fly. We argue sometimes but she doesn't get mad enough to hit me or anything. Most of the time she just walks away to go calm down. Then I have go apologize to her because ten times out of ten it was my fault and I find her somewhere crying. But after that everything goes back to normal and we are laughing and cracking jokes like nothing ever happened.

She has always taken care of me, our parents work a lot but she has never pushed me away. When I'm sad she takes me out to cheer me up, or when I scared she makes me feel safe. I can go to her for anything, advice in my melodramatic teen life or we just talk about a whole bunch of stuff. She's my support system and I don't know what I'd do without her.”

Sapphire brought her hands up and rested them over her heart, “Wow, that's really sweet… I wish my sisters were that nice.”

“I got lucky, she's practically a walking teddy bear. If she heard me saying any of this right now she'd be crying her eyes out.”

Lapis tossed the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth, “So, I totally up for a sibling trade. If you are in let me know when-”

“Oooh Miss Lapis!” All three girls turned and looked to the pool. A young brown haired boy was flailing his arms in the air dramatically as he thrashed in the water. “Help me I'm drowning!”

Lapis palmed her forehead, “Nathaniel! This is the last time I'm going to tell you to stop pretend drowning. You are literally standing in the water!”

“Something is coming over me, I think I need CPR,” He continued with a wide grin showing all his teeth covered with braces.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “If you needed CRP you wouldn't be able to talk to me. But do you want me to have Ronaldo make sure.”

They all looked over at Ronaldo who was stuffing his face with a tuna sandwich. He waved at Nathaniel with food stuck in his teeth. 

Nathaniel gasped audibly then looked at Lapis, “NOOOOOOO!”

“Alright then, cut it out and go play.” The young boy swiftly swam away from the side of the pool to his group of friends. Lapis and Ronaldo gave each other a thumbs up.

Sapphire turned back around laughing as she leaned her back against the warm metal of the fence, “Doesn't he know boys aren't your type and that you have a girlfriend.”

“People always want what they can't have.”

“You could say that again” Reese chimed in.

“What about you Reese, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“Nope not ready for all that stuff, just enjoying my life while I can. Are you in a relationship Miss Sapphire?”

“No… I can't seem to hold anyone's attention.”

“No because they were shitheads” Lapis interjected.

Sapphire smacked her tan arm, “Language…”

“Let's just say Sapphire has dated a few jerks that weren't sweet like Ruby… your sister's girlfriend is a lucky girl.” The blue haired girl added in slyly fishing for answers. She saw her opportunity and capitalized.

“She's not with anyone, the last girl she was with kind of broke her heart. She was just using Ruby and the girl before that did the same thing… Superficial materialistic girls are the worst.”

Sapphire shook her head and hummed, “Wow, that is so messed up. Some people are just shallow.” She played it cool and tried not to act too eager, she didn't want to seem like she was preying on Reese's sister. But on the inside, she was jumping for joy.

“Yeah, sometimes I worry because she's so selfless and nice. She always tries to see the good in people but not everyone is as kind as her. A lot of people just don't realize how awesome she is under all her awkwardness, it's their loss…” She looked up sincerely at her instructors, “I just don't want her to meet someone and they turn her cold, ruining her for someone that deserves her love.”

“Seriously, can your mom adopt me?” Lapis asked. “I want to be your sister.”

Sapphire peeped at her wrist watch, “Alright little guppies, let’s get back in.”

The kids placed all of belongings back against the fence and cleaned up all their trash. Lapis and Sapphire directed the kids back toward the pool. They followed behind the children, Lapis made sure Reese was out of listening distance. She dropped back and held on to Sapphire's arm so she would follow suit.

“Sapphy, did you hear that?! Ruby is single you have to make your move!” She whispered loudly.

“I know but would if… would if she's not into me? Would if we don't work out…”

Lapis stopped Sapphire, placed both hands on her shoulders, and looked into her glasses, “You're young, beautiful, and smart, how could she NOT fall in love with you! You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. She is perfect for you, come on, take a chance while the universe is giving you the opportunity.”

Sapphire couldn't help but smile with her excited friend, “Okay, okay… I will. The next time she comes in to pick up Reese, I'll ask her.”

  


* * *

  


The day had gone by slow as Lapis and Sapphire were stationed at the front desk again. Most of the kids had went home, there were only a few left with the extended care program. Once those kids were signed out, they were free to go.

The lifeguards turned their attention to the door hoping it was the last few parents there to take their kids home but they weren’t graced with the presence of parents.

“Hey Ruby, what are you doing here?” asked completely confused.

“I'm here to pick up Reese of course.”

Sapphire flipped through the roll sheet to make sure she wasn’t losing her mind. She was sure Reese had left not too long ago.

“Oh, your mom picked her up twenty minutes ago.”

“Dammit” Ruby slid her hands down her face, “I feel like an idiot. Totally forgot she was picking her up today, I'll see you later.”

“Okay Bye.”

She went back to filling out a few reports for some of the maintenance workers to check out. Out of the blue her papers were snatched from under her pen.

“Sapphire!” Lapis was stood on the side of her desk and pointed the papers to the door. “Go!”

The short girl shook her head at her friend. It had only been three days since they discussed asking Ruby out. Sapphire knew she needed more time, she couldn’t just throw herself out there like that. “What no, it's too soon-”

“-If you don't get your ass up and go talk to her I'm going to drag you by your bangs!" Lapis snarled through her teeth, "Go!”

There was a look in her friend’s eyes she had never seen before. “Okay. Okay!” Sapphire got up from her seat and lifted the desk freeing herself from the enclosure, and bolted out of the door.

“Ruby. Ruby!” She caught the afro haired girl just before her car. Ruby stopped when she turned and saw Sapphire rushing to her.

“Oh, hey Sapphire… Did I forget my car keys again?” She patted the pockets of her red basketball shorts.

“No, you didn't forget anything.” Sapphire stopped a couple feet in front of Ruby moderately out of breath. “… I just…” There was so much she wanted to get off her mind but her mouth was failing her. The ball of nerves rolling around her stomach was beginning to make her feel queasy. Sapphire closed her eyes and took a deep breath… “Can't believe I'm about to do this but…I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?”

Ruby’s face was contorted into one of confusion. “Alright, where are the cameras? Jasper this isn't funny.” She panned around searching for her friend.

Sapphire cocked her head and frowned. “Cameras, what cameras?… Ruby it's just me and you out here.”

“Wait… So, this isn't a cruel joke created by one of my evil friends?”

Shook her head giggling, “No, it's just me…”

It took a few seconds for Ruby's brain to process everything. “Oh… Oh! Sorry…” She was completely blown away, “I-It's just dweebs like me don't get approached by the pretty girl in town for a date…”

The lifeguard looked away holding back her shy smile with her hands clasped in front of her as she swayed from side to side, “You think I'm pretty?”

“I think you're so much more than pretty…You’re prettier than pretty…” I didn't take long for her to realize that her thoughts were spilling from her mouth. _Way ta Ruby_ … “I'm just going to stop talking now because I'm only making myself look like an even bigger nerd.”

“Well I-I think you're really cute and sweet. And Reese is always bragging about how amazing you are. I wanted to see for myself and get to know you better…”

Her mom always told the eyes would always give away someone’s emotions. But It was hard for Ruby to know if Sapphire was being sincere when she staring at her own reflection in the multiple color sunglass lens Sapphire had on. 

“Are you sure this isn't a joke?! Because I'm going to be highly upset if it is…”

Sapphire stepped closer to take a hold of Ruby's hands. She sprung onto her tiptoes and captured her lips. “…See, it's all real.” She said softly

“…It sure is.” Ruby’s heart melted into a puddle in her chest. The kiss was short but Sapphire’s lips were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

“So how about that date then?” Sapphire asked as she thumbed away the lip gloss from Ruby’s mouth.

“Yes, a-absolutely.”

“Good… May I see your phone?” 

Ruby’s hand shot down into her pocket fishing for her phone. Sapphire typed her number in and sent herself a message to make sure their contact information was exchange. “I'll text you later tonight.” She handed Ruby her phone back and kissed her on the cheek before turning on her toe in the direction of the building.

“O-okay.” Ruby stuttered, still shaken up from that kiss.

“Goodnight.” Sapphire looked back over her shoulder and gave her a teasing smile.

“Goodnight…” Ruby practically jumped through the window of her car. When she finally unlocked her door, and sat in the seat with all the windows up quietly trying to regain her composure. 

“HOLY SHITTTTTT! She kissed me!! TWICE!” She joyfully screamed. Her breaths came out short and rapid, she couldn't stop laughing. She ran her hands through her curls slicking them back. Once her hands were no longer holding them, her hair poofed back into her usual afro. 

When her breathing patterns returned to normal, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. 

  


* * *

  


Ruby burst through the front door of her house. She ran through the hall accidentally passing the stairwell, she slid across the polished wood floor trying to catch the railing. “REESSE!!!!”

“Ruby, is everything okay?”

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother peep her head out of the entryway of their living room.

“Oh, hi mom I didn't think you'd be home until-” She trailed off, realizing Sapphire just told her their mom picked up Reese. “…Never mind that, where is Reese?”

“She's upstairs in her room.”

“Okay, thanks.” She ran up the stairs but didn't get far. Ruby hadn't seen her mom in weeks and a quick hello wasn't the type of greeting her mother deserved. 

She rushed back down the stairs to the living room. She ran over to her mom and swooped her up into a hug, “Welcome home.” After gently placing her back on the floor she gave her a peck on the cheek, “I like your haircut you look really pretty. Dad is going to flip out.”

A soft laugh escaped her mother, “Thank you baby.”

After properly welcoming her mother home Ruby made her way back up the stairs, skipping over every other step like a stone over water. She crashed into her sister's door jiggling the locked handle, “Reese! Reese!”

The door flew open, “What?! What's wrong with you?” Reese scanned the hall frantically for danger, only to find her sister. 

Ruby pushed her sister into the room and closed the door behind her, “What did you tell your swim instructor- Sapphire about me?!”

“I didn't tell her anything embarrassing. The other day we were just talking about siblings and I was telling them how you are always nice to me no matter how upset I make you and you always take care of me.” Reese sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her book, “Why?”

“Because she came up to me out of nowhere and asked me to go out on a date with her this weekend, that's why!”

Reese looked at Ruby face blank and rolled onto her stomach to continue her reading, “Great, so everything is going to plan then.”

Ruby’s excited pacing across the carpeted floor came to a halt. “Wait… plan, you planned this?” Stood in front of her sister's bed.

Reese licked her finger and turned the page of her book, “Yep, you are probably one of the lamest people I know. So, the probability of you finding love on you own is slim to none. I thought that I'd help you out. I saw the way she looked at you the day we went for rec swim.

I'm 13 but I'm not an idiot. She was looking at you like you were slice of apple pie and she wanted to devour you. I may have bragged about you a bit to get her attention during our random story sessions. You did the work but for the most part, this is all my plan to make Miss Sapphire my future sister-in-law.” She glared at Ruby, “So, don't mess this up for us.”

Ruby stood there, stuck. All the curve balls being thrown at her today was taking a toll on her. She was certain her face the dumbfounded expression molded on her face was going to last a while. 

“I don't know if I should thank you for helping me get a date or be scared of how well devised your ulterior motives are.”

That's all it took for Reese drop her book and leaped off her bed. “You can start by taking me to the mall for ice cream and we'll discuss a few other things I want.” Before Ruby could say anything, she was putting on her shoes. “We also need to find you something nice to wear, I can't have you embarrassing me.”

“Thank you, you are the best…” Ruby embraced her little sister.

“…You're welcome, you're not too bad yourself.”

“Can we get out of here, like now? Dad will be home any minute and you already know when he walks in that door and sees how nice mom looks they're going to be like horny teenagers.”

Reese’s eye shot open wide and she shivered in disgust. “Say no more, I'll grab my stuff and we are out of here.”


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire and Ruby go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect it to be this long of a chapter, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy!

The last thing Ruby wanted after a long day of practice was to be trapped in a room with her sister. For the past hour and a half Reese had been giving herself gray hairs trying to prepare Ruby for her date on Saturday. 

Ruby laid on her bed throwing her basketball overhead practicing her form. “Remind me why you’re holding me hostage up here again?”

“Because we have to make sure you look nice for your date. I'm not letting you take Sapphire out looking like who done it and why.” Reese rummaged through her sister's closet to find an outfit that fit her standards but wasn't having any luck. The only clothes Ruby had looked like something she'd lounge around in or practice in. “Do you actually own any clothes? All I see is sweatpants and basketball shorts.”

The basketball player brought the ball to rest on her chest and sat up, “And that's a problem because?”

Reese popped her head out of the closet, “Didn't we just buy you clothes at the mall last week?”

“Yeah, about that…” Ruby let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. “I took those back and exchanged it for more compression shirts and spankies…”

“Really?!”

“I don't think you understand how many t-shirts I go through at practice.”

“Oh, I know. Trust me, I've seen how big your laundry loads are…” Moments later Reese walked over holding out a few shirts to Ruby’s chest. “Oooh what about these?!”

“Reese, it's going to be in the nineties for the rest of the week. I'm not wearing a long sleeve button up. It's too hot to even wear a polo shirt, I'm not doing it.”

Reese threw her hands up in the air as she dropped down on to the bed in defeat, “You have to look nice Ruby, you can't go on a date in basketball shorts and a tank top. You'll look like a total douche bag.”

Ruby's stomach began to roar, all the scrabbling to find clothes was making her hungry. The more Reese pressed her to find an outfit, the hungrier she grew. She made the mistake of only eating a protein bar before practice. It didn't fill her up at all, she just teased herself and is paying the price.

“Can we at least get something to eat first, I'm starving. I could eat a whole cow right now.” Ruby whined.

“Not until we find you something to wear.” Reese made her way back to the closet entryway with Ruby right behind her. She was determined to find something for Ruby, at least a nice pair of shoes.

“I can dress myself Reese, I'm a big girl."

Reese folded her arms across her chest and looked up at her big sister. “Okay, so what outfit do you have in mind?”

“I don't know.” The older girl shrugged, “But I know that I'm not going to walk around all sweaty trying to look good.”

“You have four days until this date and you don't have anything to wear.”

“I do have clothes, would you relax.” Ruby placed her hand on her sister's shoulder hoping to ease her anxiety. 

Reese tried to calm down, she did begin to feel like she was being too pushy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I'm going trust you to find something decent to wear. Just- Just don't look like a bum please.”

“Okay, mom.” Ruby rolled her eyes and gave her worried sister a hug. “Speaking of mom, do you know what she made for dinner?”

“She said we’re on our own tonight.” Reese picked up the shirts from the bed and returned them to her sister's surprisingly organized closet. When all the clothes were put back she sat on the bed next to Ruby.

“Wanna go grab some pizza from Fish Stew?” Ruby suggested. The restaurant was beginning to become a favorite and the owner Mr. Kofi loved their customer loyalty. 

“Okay, but no anchovies on the pizza this time.”

“It wasn't that bad you should've tried it.”

Reese shivered in disgust, just thinking about pizza with fish on it made her sick to the stomach. “No way, I almost barfed just watching you eat it. Mr. Kofi could never talk me into being one of his guinea pigs for pizza toppings. I think you are good enough.”

  


* * *

  


“Okay… I was thinking maybe this.” Sapphire strutted from the bathroom with her date attire on. She wore a black skirt with a white button up blouse that had the sleeves rolled up and a gray cardigan over her shirt. Both the cardigan and shirt were tucked into her skirt and of course she planned to wear her signature bangs but for right now all her hair was pinned up in a messy bun. She hadn't really had time to pick an outfit so this was her first attempt.

Judging the blank look on Lapis’s face it was a definite miss. “Sapphire… No. No, no, no, no, no, no, hhhhelll no!”

“What's wrong with this?” She twirled in front of her friend.

“You aren't going to a job interview.” Lapis walked over and pulled at the thin piece of fabric covering Sapphire's thigh. “Pantyhose? Really Sapphire? It’s summer time. What are you going to do, give her a presentation on company stocks?”

“Is it really that bad?”

“You look like you have on a school uniform…” Lapis continued to circle Sapphire, looking over the clothes trying to gather a few ideas for her lost friend. “We're just going to tone the formality all the way down and increase the casualty.”

Sapphire snickered, “Lapis, that's not how you’re supposed to use that word.”

“Yeah I kind of realize that after I said it. Anyways, let me take a look in your closet.”

“Okay fine. But I don't want anything too tight, or that shows too much skin.”

“So we want sexy but presentable.” The blue haired girl strode over to Sapphire's closet. She had been waiting all week to find the perfect outfit for her best friend. She wished they had more than two days but she worked well under pressure. “What about shoes?”

“No heels or boots.”

“I can work with that… Give me a few moments…” All Sapphire could hear was the clicking of the sliding hangers. Lapis was searching through her close like a mad woman.

While Lapis was busy at work in the closet, Sapphire plopped down on her bed letting out a little sigh, “I thought my pantyhose looked nice.”

“What was that?”

She thought she spoke low enough for no one to hear, “Nothing, I said I'm a little sweaty and going to get some ice. Be right back, do you want anything?”

“Yes, water is fine.” Lapis called out to her.

Sapphire made her way to the kitchen. She pulled the step stool along the cold tile with her foot and placed it in front of the counter. Her phone was faintly buzzing in the pocket of her sweater. When she was able to get it, she saw there was a notification from just the person she wanted to talk to. It was Ruby, she was probably checking up on Sapphire to see how her day was going. She smiled, placing her phone back into her pocket and then retrieved two glasses from the cupboard.

“Look who's home. Hey little sis.” She was slightly startled and annoyed when she turned around to her sister.

“Hello.” Sapphire hopped down and walked over to the water dispenser on the fridge with the glasses in her hands. She tried to focus her attention on her task so she could hurry back to her room but it felt like it was taking forever for the ice to fall from the machine. 

“Why are you all dressed up?”

“I'm just trying a few outfits on.” Sapphire answered trying to give her the bare minimum of details possible. 

“For what?”

She took a deep breath before answering, “What do you want Yaz?”

Yaz walked over to her younger sister and leaned against the pantry door, “Relax, I just wanted to create conversation is all. Heard you finally got a date, who’s the lonely sucker?”

Sapphire already knew where the conversation was headed and didn't want to let it go any further. “I'm just going to ignore you. I see that you are trying to upset me but I'm just going to continue on with my day.”

Yaz scuffed, “You should be careful using that word, we both know you can't do it very well.”

“What word?” Sapphire asked confused.

Yaz looks at Sapphire with a wicked smirk, “…See…”

The low blow left Sapphire stunned. “Kiss. My. Ass.” She bumped her sister's shoulder as she walked by holding drinks in her hands carefully not to drop them.

“Nice talking to you too baby sis, tell Lapis I said hey.”

Sapphire slammed her door and sat the glasses down on her dresser with force before using shaky hands to wipe away a few tears. Yaz knew how Sapphire felt about her eye but she constantly poked fun at her, that was probably the most hurtful one yet. She began to wonder what Ruby was going to think when or if she decides to reveal it to her. Would she freak out? Would she treat her differently? She could feel more tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

“Okay, I've got a few outfits for you to try on.” Lapis threw the three sets of clothes she had prepared on the bed when she saw Sapphire crying and went to comfort her upset friend. “What's wrong?”

“I don't think I can do this Lapis.” There were so many thoughts running through Sapphire’s mind. She was beginning to question attending her date with Ruby.

The blonde was perfectly fine before she went downstairs, so Lapis already knew Sapphire's mood change had everything to do with her older sister. “What did Yaz say to you?”

Sapphire sat on the edge of her bed, eyes trained on her feet, “…Would if Ruby finds out about my eye and doesn't want to see me anymore?” She looked back up at her friend with saddened eyes.

“Sapphire we both know that girl is in love with you and you two haven't even been on a date yet… And if it’s bothering you this much, I think you should tell her tomorrow night to get it all out of the way. Just hold your head up high”, Lapis stood by Sapphire with her chest puffed out and hands on her hips giving her the best impression of confidence she possibly could, “And tell her this is me, take or leave it.”

Sapphire rubbed the tears way from her eyes with the soft wool of her gray cardigans, “You make it sound so easy.”

“Come here.” Lapis held her hands out to Sapphire and pulled her off the bed. She lifted Sapphire's chin so her head was held up high and placed her hands on her shoulders, “Now, repeat after me, this is who I am, take it or leave it.”

“This is who I am, take it or leave it.” Sapphire hiccupped.

“There we go!” Sapphire gave Lapis a hug. She felt so fortunate to have a great friend like Lapis, not everyone could bring a smile to her face when she was in a funky mood. “She's going to love you even more than she already does.” Lapis scurried to the closet and came back with a few pairs of shoes. “Now, let's try on these clothes!”

Sapphire took the clothes in her bathroom while an antsy Lapis sat on the bed eagerly awaiting her to return.

  


* * *

  


The rest of the week was a blur for Ruby, Saturday had crept up so fast she barely had time to get herself together mentally. Not to mention, the more time she spent in her room looking over her clothes the more she was regretting everything. Maybe it wouldn't have been a bad idea to let her sister pick her outfit after all. Ruby was beginning to feel like she was in over her head. She had less than an hour to pull herself together so that she'd be on time to pick Sapphire up. She had already changed her shirt five times and pants twice and she still felt like she didn't look good enough to take Sapphire out. After the sixth outfit change Ruby finally settled and tried to calm her nerves.

“Ruby! Come down so we can see!” Reese called from the bottom of the stairs. She hurried and grabbed the rest of her belonging. Before closing her door, she did a pat down and a mental checklist to make sure she had everything she needed. Her sister was beginning to get impatient and called for her again.

“Okay, okay.” She held her arms out showing off her outfit to her mother and sister. Their silence was beginning to make her nervous. “What do you think, is this okay?”

Ruby had never been a snazzy dresser but she didn't want to go all out and look like an idiot. She settled on wearing a fresh plain white t-shirt with a pair of loose fit light blue destroy washed jeans and her red October foamposites. Her mom cleaned her gold necklace and bracelet giving it an extra shine and gave her a pair of small gold hoops to match the rest of her accessories.

“No complaints here, just glad you didn't mess up your hair.” Reese pulled Ruby's wild mane into a high puff bun. Her curls hung loosely at the top of her head and no longer in her face. Reese couldn't have been happier, she held her thumbs up smiling.

“Ruby, baby you’re going to sweat out your shirt.” Mrs. Andrews met her at the bottom of the stairs. She picked a few pieces of string off the shoulders of Ruby's shirt before smoothing out a few wrinkles.

“I'm nervous Mom.” Ruby said in a low shaky voice.

“That's okay, everyone is nervous on the first date.” She dabbed away the sweat beads gliding down her daughter’s face with her fingers.

“I-I just don't wanna mess up. We've only talked on the phone and sent each other texts but I really like her.” 

She placed her hand on the side of Ruby's face giving her a reassuring smile, “And she likes you too. Just be yourself, you're not going to mess anything up. Take a deep breath and calm down.”

“Okay.”

“You look so nice, I wish I could get you to put on clothes. I literally have to threaten you to just put on a shirt with sleeve.” Mrs. Andrews said jokingly, leaning Ruby’s head down to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah, I thought I was going to have to step in last minute but you pulled it together.” Reese added.

Ruby looked over at the clock on the wall. “I should get going.”

“Don't forget the flowers.”

“Oh right! Thanks Mom.” Ruby gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the small bouquet of roses then headed for the door. Reese cleared her throat to get her sister's attention. When Ruby turned around, Reese was tapping her cheek with her index finger. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to her little sister and gave her a kiss. “… and you too Reese. Thank the both of you.”

They walked Ruby out the door, “You're welcome, now go sweep her off her feet. I want to hear all about it when you get back.” Her mom said.

“Don't forget, none of your lame puns!” The younger sister yelled before closing the door. When she turned around their mother was standing with her back turned from the door and she heard sniffles. “Mom, are you seriously crying?” Reese giggled.

“I know, I'm sorry. You know I'm a crybaby.” Mrs. Andrews wiped her face. She knew she had to wait until Ruby left before she could let her tears flow. If not Ruby would have started crying too.

Once in the car, Ruby took a few breaths. Everything was happening so fast but she was ready. She sent Sapphire a quick text letting her know she was on her way over.

  


* * *

  


**Ruby** -5:12pm:  
Hey Sapphire, I'm on my way I'll be there in about 15 minutes.

**Sapphire** -5:13pm:  
Okay, see you soon! 

**Sapphire** -5:13pm:  
LAPIS! She is on her way!

**Lapis** -5:17pm:  
Omg! I'm so excited!!!!!

**Sapphire** -5:17pm:  
I wish you were here, I can't stop moving around and my stomach is going crazy right now.

**Lapis** -5:20pm:  
Relax Sapphy, I have a good feeling that you're going to have a wonderful time.

**Sapphire** -5:22pm:  
I hope so…

The whole car ride over Ruby’s hands wouldn’t stopped sweating. The sweating didn’t cease when she parked her car and walked to the front door with the flowers in her hand. At Sapphire’s doorstep she wiped her palms on her jeans before ringing the doorbell.

Sapphire jumped from her bed when she heard the bells chiming. She looked out her window to make sure it wasn’t a false alarm. Ruby’s car was parked along the curb of her house, Sapphire grabbed her phone to text Lapis.

**Sapphire** -5:25pm:  
She's here!

**Lapis** -5:25pm:  
Okay! Have fun, call me tonight and tell me everything!

**Sapphire** -5:26pm:  
Okay!

She gave herself a quick once over and rushed down stairs. Sapphire felt a rush when she saw the back of Ruby through the slim glass windows at the side of her front door. Before she opened the door, Sapphire took calming breath. This was the point of no return.

Ruby heard the clicking of the locks and turned around. “I bought you some-” As soon as she caught a glimpse of her date, Ruby was rendered speechless and unable to tear her eyes away.

Sapphire wore a formfitting pastel blue spaghetti strap crop top with a white skater skirt. It had faint blotches of blue and purple watercolor like marks all over. Her blonde hair was cascading over her right shoulder. Ruby swallowed to audibly, “…I underdressed, didn't I?”

“No, I overdressed! I always do this… I feel like an idiot, I knew I was thinking about my outfit too much. Now I have to go change.”

Ruby caught her hand before she could leave, “No!…no, I think you look-you look-.” She couldn't find the words to match her feelings. Ruby handed Sapphire the flowers realizing she had been staring longer than intended, “…Sorry, here…these are for you.” The delightful little laugh that came from Sapphire made Ruby's blood rush to her face.

“Thank you, they're beautiful…” Sapphire smiled behind the flowers but it was from more than Ruby's chivalrous gesture. This was the first time Sapphire had been able to see Ruby's curls tamed and it never occurred to her that Ruby had such a baby face. “I see you put your hair up.”

“Oh yeah, I can take it down if-”

“-No Ruby, I love it.” Sapphire gave Ruby's hand a soft squeeze. She pulled the crimson faced girl into her home and kissed her warm cheek.

“Sapphire! Is that Ruby?”

“Yes mom, here we come.” They walked hand in hand through the hallway. When they reached the living room Sapphire's parents were waiting. Ruby's heart was thumping at lightning speed and her palms were slick with sweat. She completely forgot about the ‘introduce you date to the parents’ part. 

Ruby and Sapphire sat on the couch opposite from Sapphire's parents. Sapphire could tell that Ruby was nervous. She squeezed her hand gently and looked at her with an encouraging grin.

“Mom and Dad this is Ruby, Ruby this is my mother Selena and my father Dorian.”

“Hello ma’am… Sir.” Ruby waved slowly.

“Nice to finally meet you.” Mrs. Inocencia said giving Ruby an inviting smile. She was so elegant, Ruby could tell where Sapphire got it from.

Mr. Inocencia on the other was not so easily impressed. His cold glare gave Ruby goosebumps. Ruby was certain he didn't blink the entire time he looked at her.

“So, Ruby is it? …Why do you want to date my daughter?”

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, the tough question was a real unexpected bombshell. She hoped they'd ease into the serious question later but Mr. Inocencia just went straight for it. “I-I ummm-”

“-He is just kidding sweetheart don't pay him any mind. He is about as tough as a bag of puppies.” Mrs. Inocencia smacked her cackling husband on the leg. Ruby let out a deep breath.

Mr. Inocencia’s hearty laughter filled the air as he held his stomach. He took a few breaths before wiping away the tear from his eye. “I just love doing that.”

Sapphire’s parents asked Ruby a few basic questions trying to get to know her and she didn't mind. They were just being parents, making sure their daughter was in safe hands. Ruby wanted them to trust her so she made sure to answer the questions honestly.

Mr. Inocencia went to the kitchen to place Sapphire’s flowers into a vase and to grab water for he and his wife. Mrs. Inocencia continued the barrage of questions. “So, Sapphire tells us you'll be going to school together in the fall. You're very cute but we can't have you distracting Sapphire from her studies.”

“No ma’am, I completely understand. Academics are top priority.” Mrs. Inocencia nodded her head in approval.

“She also mentioned that you will be playing basketball but what are you planning on majoring in?”

“Architecture.”

A loud thud followed by some shuffling came from the kitchen. All three women turned to see what was going on. “Architecture? Did I hear architecture?!” Mr. Inocencia hurried with the glasses of water and sat back next to his wife.

Sapphire shook her head as she pressed the tips of her fingers into the bangs covering her forehead. “Oh god…”

Ruby was completely lost. Sapphire was unamused, and Mr. Inocencia was happier than a kid in a candy store. “Did I say something wrong?” She looked to Mrs. Inocencia who seemed to be the only one unbothered by her previous statement.

The older woman shook her head. “No honey, there is nothing wrong with it at all. My husband is an architect.”

He scooted closer to the edge of the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. “Tell me more about these plans of becoming an architect.”

“Oh uhh, well, I'm not sure if I want to focus in residential or commercial.”

Mr. Inocencia and Ruby continued talk. He boasted about a few projects he had finished and shared a few details about some of his upcoming O'Neal. Ruby told him about some of her dream design and ideas. Neither of them paying much attention to the other two women in the room. Sapphire grabbed her phone from her purse when she heard it buzz.

**Mom** -6:03pm:  
Wow Sapphire, she is the total package huh? ;)

Sapphire looked up from her phone over to her mother with rosy cheeks and Mrs. Inocencia gave her a big smile followed by a thumb up. They both turned back to Ruby and Mr. Inocencia’s conversations.

“If you treat my daughter right, maybe we can talk about an internship in the future.”

Ruby looked over at Sapphire, “With all due respect sir, I'm going to treat your daughter with the utmost respect regardless of an internship offer.” Her eyes never leaving the brown skinned beauty.

The smile on his daughter’s face was all the convincing he needed. “That’s what I like to hear…” After booming clap echoed through the living room, Mr. Inocencia stood to his feet. “Now let's get to the fun, I have a few plans in my office you can checkout-”

“-Daddy! We have to go.” Sapphire interrupted her father. If she had given him the slightest bit of time to show Ruby his office they’d never get out of her the house. It warmed her heart that her dad got along with the brown eyed girl so easily. But right now, wasn't the time for him to be bonding with Ruby.

Mr. Inocencia held his arms up in a defensive position. “Okay, okay… Maybe next time I can show you some stuff.”

Ruby rose to her feet and stuck her hand out for Mr. Inocencia giving him a firm handshake. “I'd love to see sir, it was a pleasure meeting you both.”

“You two have fun, and please make sure she is back here at a reasonable time. I know it's a Saturday but after a certain hour, trouble is bound to happen.” Mrs. Inocencia raising an eyebrow at the two young adults hoping they caught her drift.

Sapphire pursed her lips at her mom. Ruby stood there with her hands behind her back as stains of red began forming on her cheeks. “Yes, ma’am.” She hesitantly brought her hand up for Mrs. Inocencia to shake but was pulled into a hug by the blue-eyed woman.

“Okay see you later baby, love you.” Mrs. Inocencia opened her arms to embrace her daughter.

“Love you too.” Sapphire hugged her mom and took a hold of Ruby's hand as they walked to her car.

Mr. Inocencia pulled his wife into his side, “I like her.”

The couple watched Ruby open the door for their daughter and patiently waited for her to get into the car before closing it. Mrs. Inocencia tickled her husband’s stomach, “Only because she wants to be an architect.”

“Yes, but she seems like she has a good head on her shoulders. And because Sapphire hasn't stopped smiling since she walked through the door.” Mrs. Inocencia looked up smiling at her husband and nodded.

They waved to their daughter when the vehicle pulled off the side of the curb. “Our little baby is all grown up.”

  


* * *

  


“Sorry about my dad, he is an architecture junky.” Sapphire apologized hoping her father didn't embarrass her and bore Ruby in the process.

“I didn't mind at all, he really know his stuff too. I can't wait to see his work someday.” Ruby thought Sapphire's dad was cool. “Where are we off to?” She asked realizing she had been driving aimlessly without a set destination.

Sapphire leaned on the center console facing Ruby. “Mmm.” She held a finger up to her chin, “I don't think I want to tell you yet. It's a surprise.”

“How am I supposed to know where to go?”

“I guide and you drive?” Sapphire asked.

Ruby smiled, “Okay, that's cool with me.”

Sapphire decided to bring Ruby to the museum a few minutes outside of town. She had become very fond of the place over the past few years, it’s one of her favorite things about their town. She isn’t big on the party scene and everyone goes to the boardwalk for date night. She wanted to do share something different with Ruby by showing her a place near and dear to her heart. 

“Hey, this is the museum. Didn't they add a planetarium?”

“Yep”

Ruby barely recognized the museum when they arrived. When Ruby was younger, her parents would take her and her sister on family trips to the museum all the time. She had heard they did some remodeling, but never had the chance to check it out. The city finally got enough money to renovate the building and the new remodel was attracting a lot of tourist attention.

Have you seen it yet?” Sapphire asked.

“Nope, I haven’t been here in a while. I'm excited!” Ruby circled around a few times and found a parking stall not too far from the entrance. 

“There is a show about prehistoric sea monsters I been wanting to see. I'm kind of a nerd.”

“Wait, you got tickets?!” Ruby asked as they exited the car.

The shorter girl nodded smiling, “Yeah, you heard of the show?”

“Yes!” Ruby exclaimed, “I've been waiting forever for them to bring it back. I mean sure, I could have just googled it or something but it wouldn’t be the same as seeing it in an actual planetarium.”

“We can go walk around or whatever you want to do afterwards. I thought it would be a nice little outing.” Sapphire nervously looked up at Ruby, tucking a loose piece of her hair being her ear. Surprisingly, she was met with twinkling brown eyes staring back at her and that signature lopsided grin she adored. 

Ruby took a hold of Sapphire's hand and they walked from the full parking lot to the building. “This is awesome, I'm so pumped!” Sapphire didn’t think Ruby would be this ecstatic to go to the museum with her. 

Ruby stepped aside and held the door open for Sapphire to enter first. The main lobby was a bit pack and make Ruby nervous but neither the less she kept calm. Sapphire stayed close to Ruby and held on the side of her shirt as they moved through the crowd. The unexpected large hand placed on the small of her back make her quiver. She grabbed the tickets from her purse and handed them to the young teen at the admissions desk.

Sapphire lead the way through the dimly light room of the planetarium making sure to not let go of her dates warm hand. Ruby insisted she sat on the outside on the row because she didn't want her hair to be in the way for the person behind her. When the film began Sapphire could feel Ruby trembling slightly with anticipation. Ruby was so eager she didn't realize her hands were shaking, but she couldn't fight her excitement. 

The blonde watched as the athlete stare up, her bright eyes in awe. Ruby was more engaged than some of the younger child sitting around them. Sapphire giggled when Ruby let out a few gasps when the giant creatures would breach the water and quiet squeals and squeezed her hand when the smaller ones were in danger. She wished she could've recorded the afro haired girl’s reactions to play them back but living the moment was much more satisfying than a video. Sapphire brought herself closer and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Without thinking Ruby wrapped her arm around the shorter girl. For the remainder of show they stayed attached to each other. Sapphire loathed the thought of leaving the comfort of Ruby's safe embrace.

After the film ended they walked around the museum looking at a few exhibits. Sapphire was in stitches when she dared Ruby to take a few goofy pictures with some of the statues. She didn't think Ruby would follow through with it. When they made their way back around Ruby nearly lost her mind. The museum had a t-rex skull on display and she had been dying to see one in person. They took a few selfies with it, Ruby couldn't have been more thrilled. Sapphire loved how something so simple brought Ruby extraordinary joy, she was just so pure and carefree. They would have stayed longer but the ferocious growl in Ruby's stomach let them know it was time to go eat.

  


* * *

  


Sapphire let Ruby pick the location for dinner, her parents cooked often so she wasn't familiar with popular restaurants. Ruby decided to take Sapphire to a small mom and pop restaurant a few minutes from the museum. There wasn't a wide variety of places to choose from considering the size of their town but there were some good local places to eat at.

When they pulled up the restaurant was packed. Ruby forgot it was the weekend but the hostess knew Ruby and made sure they were seated in no time. They looked over the menu in silence and moments later a waitress was at their table ready to take their orders.

“Hello, my name is Pattie. I'll be you server today. Can I start you ladies off with some drinks?”

Ruby gestured to Sapphire letting her know she could go first. “I'll have the blue raspberry lemonade please.” 

The waitress scribbled on her notepad and turned to Ruby. “Just a water with lemon for me please.”

She hurried off to place the drink orders at the bar and gave the girls another few moments to look over the menu at the entree choices. Sapphire peeked over the top of her menu, “Did you like the film?”

Ruby ripped her eyes from the pictures of the mouthwatering burgers on the menu and smiled at her date. “Yes, it was really cool. It's kind of scary knowing that there were sea creatures bigger and scarier than the sharks that once roamed the oceans.”

Sapphire hummed agreeing with Ruby. “Right, just knowing an apex predator like the shark was once a meal to even larger predators is just wild to think about.”

“I think what scares me the most is that we don't know about all the things in ocean considering humans have only explored less than five percent of it.”

“Yeah, would if there are still gigantic sea monster alive but haven't been come up from the depths of the ocean for hundreds of thousands of years.” When Sapphire looked at Ruby she noticed a slight frown on her face. “What?”

The corner of Ruby's mouth turned up and she shook her head slowly, “Nothing, I-I was thinking the same thing.” 

They gave each other heartwarming smiles. Suddenly Sapphire felt a jittery sensation buzzing in her stomach. She returned to looking over the menu but occasionally snuck a few shy glances at Ruby. Sapphire heard a laugh that was familiar, when she looked over, the hostess was seating three people she knew too well. “Oh no, what are they doing here?” 

“Who?”

“My friends are here too.” Rose, Pearl and Lapis were seated a few tables away from them on the opposite of the diner. Sapphire prayed they wouldn't come to the table and embarrass her in front of Ruby.

“Oh…” Ruby turned her head toward the table with the three girls. All of them were smiling and waving vigorously at Sapphire who just smiled back and shook her head. Sapphire was positive they weren't stalking her, their town was relatively small so there weren't many places for the teens to go on Saturday nights. The probability of running into a friendly face was high.

“You can go say hi to them if you want, it wouldn't bother me.”

“No, it's okay. I see them all the time…” Sapphire slide her hand across the table and rested on top of Ruby's. “I just want to be with you right now…” She kept her eyes looked on the girl across the table, biting her lip. “I like when I make you smile.”

Ruby's face was burning. “Here are your drinks and some complimentary bread.” She was grateful the waitress showed up when she did. She wasn't sure how she was going to respond. “Are you ready to order?”

Sapphire nodded, “Yes, I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with the Texas toast please.”

“And for you?”

“I'll have the double beacon cheese burger with everything except tomatoes and onions. For my side may I have french fries and fruit.”

“I'll have that right out for you two!” They thanked the waitress as she collected the menus.

Ruby had to think fast, there was no longer a laminated paper between the two of them. “Y-you look lovely tonight.” She stuttered tapping her hands nervously against the smooth wooden table.

Sapphire displayed that perfect smile Ruby admired. “Thank you.”

“Blue is really your color. I thought you looked good in red but I've been wrong before.”

“Would the red you're referring to be my swimsuit at the pool? Sounds like someone has been watching me.” Sapphire said teasingly with her sultry voice.

Ruby tenses up, clenching her fist, “Not that I was trying to be a creep checking you out in your swimsuit or anything thing like that-”

Sapphire rubbed her thumb over the caramel skin on the back of Ruby's hand reassuring her that it was all just a joke. “Ruby it's okay, I understand what you meant.” Ruby began to relax again.

“I-I wanted to tell you when I came to pick you up but I had to figure out how to start breathing again.” Everything went still the moment Ruby laid eyes on Sapphire earlier. Ruby felt like the luckiest person on the planet, she never thought she’d see the day where a beautiful girl such as Sapphire would pursue her for a date.

Ruby wasn't the only one at a loss for words. Sapphire was practically drooling when her eyes locked on Ruby. “While you were focused on trying to breathe, I had to figure out how to slow my heart down.” There was something about the way the crisp white t-shirt fit Ruby's arms that made Sapphire's blood run hot. She had seen her body before and so she was well aware of the muscles beneath that cotton fabric.

“I'm not even going to lie to you, I changed my outfit about six times before I came to get you. I still don't think I'm up to par.”

“Well, I don't think you underdressed at all. I like your style. It's simple and clean, you don't have to try hard at all to look. And I do have to admit I'm really liking this hairstyle on you.”

Ruby pulled at a few lose curls on the back of her head. “I had to get I off my neck, it was too hot today. But it's usually down because I don't like my ears.”

“What's wrong with them.”

“Sapphire, they’re huge.” Ruby said plainly. “They look like satellite dishes on the sides of my face, I'm pretty sure I can pick up alien frequencies with these things.”

“Oh stop it, they look fine to me.” Sapphire didn't see anything wrong with the way they looked. She thought her protruding ears made her even more adorable than before.

“When I was younger, my classmates made fun of me. I got tired of It and just started wearing my afro all the time.” Ruby had quite the temper, any and everything would set her off. Her mom was at the school every other day because she had been fighting.

“…Not a lot of the kids liked me growing up either.”

“What, why not?” Ruby asked baffled.

Sapphire shrugged as she swirled the ice around in her glass. “I don't know, in elementary school one of my classmates tried to cut my hair. She would always tell my hair was fake and to prove a point she tried to cut it. It was hard for her to believe that black girls could have long hair too. Then In middle school girls didn't like me because the boys always talked to me but what they didn't know was I after them not their boyfriends.”

Not a minute later, hot plates were sat in front of them. Sapphire didn't expect the portions to be so large, there was enough food on the plate to feed on for days. She already knew she wasn't going to be able to finish half of her plate. Ruby was right at home, she had worked up an appetite earlier in the morning from a shootout practice with her Amethyst and Jasper.

Sapphire was about to dive into her plate when but stopped when she heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the table. “Did I miss something?”

“No, it's nothing. I was thinking of a really bad joke but Reese told me not be a cornball.”

“I want to hear it.”

Ruby brought her elbows up on the table, covering her face with the burger in her hands. “No, it's super lame.”

“Try me.” Sapphire quietly waited but there was still no response. “Pleaasseee.” She pleaded.

Ruby couldn't resist the pout on those marvelous lips. “Okay fine... What do you call a cow with no legs?”

“What?”

“…Ground beef.”

Sapphire almost choked on her noodles. Luckily, she was able to bring her hand up in time to cover her mouth avoiding spraying Ruby with spaghetti sauce. Ruby couldn't believe her corny joke actually made Sapphire laugh. It wasn't one of those fake laughs either, she was rosy in the face and gasping for air. Ruby took all the utensils from her napkin and leaned over the table to dab away the few splatters of sauce of Sapphire's brown skin.

“That's actually really funny.” Sapphire rested her chin in the palm of her hand while the other twirled noodles with her fork. “Are you always this charming?”

Ruby sunk down in her seat a bit. “I've never been smooth with the ladies, you are different though.” She gingerly looked back up across the table. “We haven't known each other for that long but our conversations feel natural. To make it even better, you actually listen to what I'm saying. It just feels great to have someone to talk to and their response is more than a yes or a no.” Ruby knew her face was redder than the leftover ketchup on her empty plate but she felt better telling Sapphire how she was feeling.

Sapphire didn’t even know what to say. She was certain her face was a shade darker that Ruby’s from her blush. If just her conversations meant this much to Ruby, she couldn’t fathom how she made Ruby feel on the inside.

Ruby was sure she had said too much, Sapphire hadn’t responded and she wasn’t even sure if Sapphire was looking at her. She swallowed hard then looked down at the table. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to be such a sap.”

“Ruby, you have nothing to be sorry about… I don’t even know where to begin.” None of the girls Sapphire dated in the past ever made her feel so important. “Just when I think there is no way you could be more genuine and sweet, you amaze me all over again.” She rubbed her foot against the inside of Ruby's leg. Ruby was grinning so hard her eyes were barely open.

  


***************

  


Sapphire only finished half of her plate and got a container to put the rest of her meal in. By the time she was done, the waitress returned with the bill and directed them to the front counter to pay. Ruby helped Sapphire from the booth and carried the container of food her for. Before they got too far from the table, Sapphire turned to her friends and held her thumbs up grinning from ear to ear. Her friend did the same and cheered, she placed her hands behind her back the moment she felt Ruby turn around.

There wasn't anyone in line when they made it to the front. The hostess of the night was already at the register waiting. “Good evening, is this bill being split?”

“Yes.” Sapphire reached for her purse.

Ruby quickly placed her hand on over of the shorter girl’s dainty hands. “Absolutely not, one bill is fine.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

“But-”

“-No buts, you paid for the museum tickets. I'll pay for dinner.” Ruby looked over at Sapphire with a soft smile. Sapphire nodded her head, when Ruby finished paying she held her arm out and Sapphire looped her hand through and they proceeded out of the restaurant.

The temperature had dropped substantially outside. A cool gust of wind sent a chill up Sapphire spine as the made their way to the car. She clung close to the muscular woman trying to stay warm. “I can't believe you ate all of that food, I didn't think you'd be able to finish it.”

Ruby let out a low snicker. “As much as I work out, I have to eat a lot. To be honest that was nothing.”

“Goodness, I'd like to see what else you could scarf down.” Ruby turned to Sapphire with a mischievous grin, “That's not what I meant! I promise that wasn't supposed to come out sexual at all!”

“I know it wasn't but it was funny.” Ruby held the car door open for the shorter girl but she stood still. “What's wrong, did you forget something?”

Sapphire stared down at her feet anchored on the pavement. “No…I-I don't want our date to be over yet.” 

Ruby walked in front of her date and inclined her chin, “It doesn't have to be.” She brushed back some strands of Sapphire’s hair and cupped her cold cheek. “Wanna go watch the stars?”

She leaned into Ruby's touch and nodded with a smile brighter than the stars above their heads. “Yes, I'd love to.”

  


* * *

  


Ruby drove to a secluded area near the beach. There were many trees so they'd have a perfect view of the sky. She had a few blankets in her car from the drive-in movie she attended with Reese a couple nights ago. Ruby made a palette in the grassy hillside, leaving one blanket so they could use it for covers just in case they got cold.

“It's beautiful up here.” Sapphire looked at the star lit sky in amazement.

Ruby noticed Sapphire was shaking like a leaf. They had put on jackets after they left dinner but the thin gray cardigan Sapphire brought along wasn't doing her much justice. Without hesitation Ruby shimmed out of her sweater, “Here, take this.”

“But you'll get cold.” Sapphire protested.

Ruby draped the black hoodie over Sapphire's shoulders, “I’m actually sweating up a storm over here.”

The jacket had the same citrus smell from the perfume Ruby wore the first time they hugged. Sapphire put her arms in the sleeves and wrapped the panels of fabric around her body. Ruby was taller than Sapphire and her build was more athletic and solid, so it fit her differently. The jacket was loose over her body but it made Sapphire feel safe and cozy.

Ruby laid back onto the fluffy blankets and patted the spot next to her for Sapphire to join before placing her clasped hands behind her head. Sapphire followed but didn't immediately get close. She laid next to Ruby keeping a small space between them. After some time had passed, Sapphire finally gained the confidence to cuddled up next to the athlete. She pressed herself snug against Ruby's left side and threw her leg over the brown eyed girl's waist. Even though their position was intimate, Ruby didn't attempt to push her to go any further. They laid under the stars quietly, nothing but the sounds of cricket chirps and the gentle howling of the wind.

“This is really nice.” Sapphire murmured just above a whisper on the side of Ruby's neck. 

Ruby rubbed her hand up Sapphire's arm in a smoothing motion. “Yeah, it's very relaxing and peaceful.”

“I was referring to our date but the scenery isn't too bad either.” Sapphire joked.

“…I wasn't sure how this date was going to go.”

“What did you think was going to happen?” Sapphire asked as she traced arbitrary shapes on Ruby's stomach. 

Ruby thought for a few seconds of how to explain herself without sounding like a lunatic. “…Have you ever seen the movie Jennifer's Body?”

“Is that the one where Megan Fox was like a demon vampire or something? “Sapphire asked unsure where their conversation was headed.

“Yeah… So, I had this reoccurring nightmare for the past week that our date was going to be like the plot of that movie.”

Sapphire's rich laughter sounds over the crickets. “Shut up.” She poked Ruby's full belly.

Ruby giggled, “I'm serious, I totally thought you were going to take me on a date and I was going to be eaten alive.”

Sapphire thought Ruby was too sweet, one taste of her would probably leave a mouthful of cavities. “I don't think I could bring myself to bite you.”

“Good to know.” Ruby smirked.

“I mean, unless you want me to…”

Ruby body tensed up. “I see you're just going to tease me on the first date, huh?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Here I was thinking that you were innocent.”

“My last name can be _very_ deceiving” Sapphire's lustrous voice dripped like honey.

Ruby sucked in a sharp breath when she felt teeth gently gripping her neck. All the blood in her body rushed to her face and her heart skipped a beat. “Sapphire you have to stop, I don't think my heart can take all of this flirting.”

Sapphire proper her head on her hand and looked down at Ruby, “I honestly don't understand how no one has whisked you away yet.”

Ruby turned to Sapphire smiling, “What do you mean?”

“Because you’re perfect. You're funny, you're cute, and the sweetest person I've ever met. I don't understand how you are single.” Brought her hand up from Ruby's stomach and placed it on her cheek. 

The smile on Ruby's face slowly faded away. “I don't really talk to anyone for them to get to know me. I just keep to myself that's why a lot of people think that I'm weird. Some girls see it as an opportunity to take advantage of me.” After they get what they want they don't talk to her anymore. “And like a dummy, I fall for the same type every time. But it’s kind of my fault, I know they’re out of my league… Who’s going to take the star cheerleaders seriously if they find out she’s dating the awkward kid in the class?”

“Your ex was a cheerleader?”

“Yep, not just a cheerleader, she was THE cheerleader. The captain of the squad and I was so amped when she asked me out.” Ruby smile to herself thinking about how happy it made feel that someone wanted to be with her. “I couldn't believe it. She told me not to tell anyone that we were dating because she didn't want her business all over the school. Which I completely understood, we were together for like six months but things made a turn for the worse.”

“What happened?... You don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It was my birthday and she told me she couldn't come out to dinner with me because she felt sick. Reese didn't want me in the house alone so we went to the little diner on Seashore Ave.”

“I heard they have really good fish and chips.” Sapphire unconsciously interrupted.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, but not as good as the salmon burger.”

Both girls began got laugh at how greedy they were being. “I'm sorry, continue.”

“Oh, yeah so uhhh, turns out she wasn’t sick at all. In fact, she was at the same restaurant with her friends laughing and having a good ol’ time. She sat at a table not far from me and my sister and I was close enough to hear everything. I found out that I was being used along with two other girls, turns out I was the girlfriend for, and I quote: ‘emotional support and sex'. I couldn't even eat I was so mad, we ended up getting our food to-go and left. Later that night, after Reese went to sleep I went to her house. I told her that I knew about everything and broke up with her. She was begging me to stay with her, making promise that she would be faithful. But I already knew better, she still hits me up from time to time telling me how much she misses me, I just ignore her.”

Sapphire placed her head onto Ruby's chest. “I'm sorry you had to find out on your birthday.”

“You live and you learn. I'm just glad I found out …”

“You aren't they only one who has been used…” Sapphire bit her lip. She hadn’t told anyone but her closest friends but she felt comfortable enough to tell Ruby about her past. “The beginning of my junior year, I started dating a senior. I was in love or at least I thought so. Some of my friends warned me about her because they heard from other people that she was no good but I didn't listen. She was treating me right.” Sapphire didn't want to judge her on her past relationships. 

“So, at the end of the school year and I had made up my mind that I wanted her to be my first. I went over to see her because she had just got an apartment close to her school and we… you know?” She hinted to Ruby sparring the details. “When I woke up the next morning, she left me a note telling me she had to go to work but she would see me later when she got off, and left a spare key so that I could let myself out. After that night she started acting weird like we she was so busy all the time. I hadn't heard from her for a week and out of the blue she sent me a text breaking up with me. I found out she only wanted to have sex with me.” It left Sapphire feeling worthless for a long time. “How could you do that to someone you've been with for a year, just treating them like dirt so suddenly?”

Ruby pulled Sapphire closer to her body, burying her nose into Sapphire's fluffy hair. She could tell that Sapphire still felt uneasy about her past so she held her tight. “I know the feeling. You invest your time in someone thinking that you've found the one and you're hoping they feel the same. But you find out the hard way that not everyone is worthy.”

Sapphire let out a long shaky breath. Although it felt good to get the story off her chest, dwelling on heartbreak and painful memories of the past wasn't how she wanted her night to end. Sapphire sat up on her knees facing Ruby. “Enough about our pathetic exs. Tell me some more things people don't know about you.” 

“Okay, hmmm let's think…” Ruby pushed herself and rested her elbow resting on her knees. Sapphire was situated between her legs waiting eagerly to hear. “You cannot say a word to anyone, especially Reese. 

Sapphire placed her right hand over her heart and raised the other. “I Sapphire Inocencia promise not to say a peep.”

Ruby turned her head away from Sapphire and covered her eyes, “…I am a huge fan of Fifth Harmony.” 

“No way!” Sapphire covered her mouth giggling.

“I'm not kidding, I'm a diehard fan. I have secret posters in my room and everything. Last year my mom bought Reese tickets and backstage passes to their concert and I had to take her because my mom got sick. I made it look like I was just being a nice big sister but I HAD to go see them! I was fangirling so hard on the inside!” Ruby was getting excited just thinking about that day all over. “When we were taking pictures, I got to stand next to Normani. She was looking so damn fine! She was just- Oh my god! Sapphire when I tell you I was about to faint when she put her arm around me! I'm not even joking! I have that shirt hanging up in the closet and no one can touch it. That day was just everything.”

“You are so funny!” She couldn't imagine Ruby at a Fifth Harmony concert singing along to all their songs. The thought tickled Sapphire pink.

“You can NEVER tell Reese.”

“I won't.” Sapphire promised.

Ruby reached over and played with the ends of Sapphire's hair. “What about you?… What's something no one knows about you?”

Sapphire bit her lip and ran her cold fingers along Ruby's forearm. “I’d like to show you if that's okay?”

“Okay.”

“But you have to close your eyes first...”

Ruby closed one of her eyes but peeked at Sapphire out of the other, “This is the part where you rip my organs out huh?” She asked teasingly.

Sapphire swatted Ruby's thigh softly, “No! Just close your eyes.”

“Alright, but if anything crazy happens, just know my sister knows where you work.”

When Ruby closed both of her eyes, Sapphire dug through the pocket of her cardigan for a bobby pin. She twisted her bangs until they were out of her face and pinned them down behind her ear to her golden locks. _Here goes nothing._ “Okay, open… I was born blind in one eye… That's why I always have on sunglasses or my bangs over my eyes.”

Ruby stared back at her wide-eyed grinning, “Sapphire… They're blue… like really, really blue! This is amazing.” She scooted in a bit closer for a better look. Ruby remembered Mrs. Inocencia had blue eyes too but Sapphire were much lighter. Her left eye was an icy blue while the other one was a pale blue around the outer section of her iris but faded into a grayish white at the center.

The shorter girl bit back her smile. “You…you reacted a lot differently than I expected. I didn't expect praise. People tend to say mean things and…”

“Freak out?” Ruby asked. 

Sapphire nodded as she hung her head low and fiddled with the bottom her skirt.

Ruby placed her hand over Sapphire's. “Well you'll just have to forgive me for staring because Sapphire, you are a sight to see and no one can tell me otherwise.” She lifted Sapphire's chin and stared deeply into the mismatched orbs before her. “I think your eyes are breathtaking. They are a lovely addition to your beauty and people who think less are foolish.” When Sapphire looked back up at her, all her confidence disappeared. “I-I just wanted you to know what I think of you when I look at you.”

“That's-” Sapphire felt herself becoming choked up and turned away from Ruby.

“Sapphire, don't cry I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Ruby rubbed her hand down Sapphire's arm with furrowed brows. She didn't mean to upset Sapphire.

“No, these are happy tears. I'm just really relieved.” She sniffled letting go of a breath. Sapphire spent the past few nights tossing and turning think Ruby wouldn't treat her the same. “I kept worrying about you reacting like everyone else.”

There it was again, that grin that made Sapphire's stomach flutter. “In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of different from everyone.”

There was no better time than now to make her move. “…You sure are…” Without thinking, Sapphire brought her legs over Ruby's hips and slowly sank down onto her lap. She placed her hands Ruby's chest to steady herself. Every move she made she felt Ruby's breath become more unsteady.

Ruby heart was racing in her chest. Her shaky hands took a firm grip around Sapphire's petite waist, waiting for Sapphire to make the next move. Keeping her eyes trained on Sapphire then down to her plum lips.

The more time Sapphire let pass it increased her feelings of uncertainty. Even though she was beyond nervous, the moment felt right. Sapphire closed her eyes, and leaned in connecting their lips. And a bomb went off in her chest. It was perfect, Ruby let Sapphire take the lead, there was no rush and all apprehension faded away.

Ruby was on cloud nine. Sapphire's lips were so softer and the sweet tropical scent of her perfume left Ruby's mind fuzzy. Sapphire pulled away, leaving Ruby light headed. “What was that for?” 

Sapphire looked down at Ruby's lips then back into her eyes. “I've been wanting to do that all night.” She worried her lip. “Was I too forward?”

“No, that was- whoa.” Ruby licked her lips tasting the traces of Sapphire's vanilla lip gloss left behind. Her hands slid higher up Sapphire's back earning a shudder from the blue-eyed girl. “M-May I kiss you again?”

Sapphire was like putty in Ruby's hands. She arched back pressing herself closer into Ruby's body. “Yes, you may.” She whispered hoarsely.

This kiss was different. It was slow just as the first one did but it was more tender. Sapphire slid her fingers up to caress the back of Ruby's neck. Ruby pulled her closer and let out a low moan. Sapphire gasped and clutched on to Ruby’s shoulders when she felt a shift in their position. Ruby flipped Sapphire and gently laid her back down on the blankets. She rested her body on top of Sapphire's trying not to crush the smaller girl with her weight.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked with lips dangerously close to Sapphire's.

Sapphire didn't waste any time and gave a hum in affirmation then pulled Ruby back in reconnecting their lips for more passionate kisses. 

Ruby ran her tongue over Sapphire's lower lip. Sapphire granted her access and instant their tongues intertwined, dancing around each other. She grabbed the back of Ruby's neck deepening their kiss. The quite moans Sapphire made in her mouth, set Ruby ablaze, leaving her hungry wanting to hear more.

This new side of Ruby surprised Sapphire. Up to this point she had only seen Ruby behave shyly but now she was so confident and dominant. With the way Ruby was making her feel, Sapphire was not in opposition of her taking control. She was strong but not aggressive, each second that passed the kiss reached a new depth. Sapphire was gradually being driven to insanity by the soft nips and tug on her bottom lip. She raked her nails down the muscles of Ruby's broad back. 

Ruby groaned at the dull stinging sensation on her skin. Just as Ruby was about to work her way to Sapphire’s neck there was a weird tingle on her stomach and she tore away from their heated kiss.

Sapphire's eyes shot open when she felt Ruby jolt back, she “Did I hurt you?”

“N-No, your phone was vibrating on my stomach.”

Ruby lifted herself slightly so that Sapphire could reach into her pocket. Once Sapphire was able to retrieve her phone she saw that she had missed call from her dad. “It's my parents.” She sighed.

Ruby didn't want the night to end. Everything was perfect, Sapphire laying beneath her, hair sprawled out under the moonlight looking heavenly. But she also didn't want Sapphire to get in trouble for disobeying her parents. “Okay, we should go then.” She said offering a smile masking her disappointment. When she attempted to get up, Sapphire locked heels together keeping her in place.

Sapphire shook her head smiling, “Maybe, in a little bit.” She tightened the grip around Ruby waist with her thick thighs and reeled her back down tugging on the sides of her shirt. “We’re not going anywhere. I’m not done with you yet.”

  


* * *

  


After ten missed called they cut there make out session short and packed everything back into Ruby's car. Mr. Inocencia wasn't going to stop calling so they decided that I would be best to get Sapphire back home. The ride back to Sapphire's place didn't last as long as they wanted it to. When Ruby parked her car, and turned off the engine they both sat still, neither wanting their date to be over.

“Thank you for the wonderful date. You can have my leftovers by the way, I know I’m not going to finish it.” Sapphire spoke to relieve the silence.

“I should be thanking you for asking me out. I really enjoyed everything.”

Ruby offered to walk Sapphire to her front door and she gladly accepted. While she gathered her purse, Ruby got out and went to the other side to hold the passenger door open for Sapphire. Sapphire laced her fingers with Ruby's and they walked to the front door.

“I was hoping they had interesting astronomy shows playing but I was a few days late.” Sapphire said trying to prolong her time with Ruby.

“Don't worry I loved the show that played. I wanted to take Reese a few years back but she doesn't like history or giant lizards. I like stuff like that or anything dinosaur related.” 

“Really?”

Ruby nodded her head smiling. “Mhm Jurassic Park is one of my favorite film series.” 

“Don't judge me… I've never seen anything of them.” She playfully hid her face behind the sleeve of Ruby's hoodie.

“What?! Like not even the first one?!” Sapphire shook her head laughing. “Well it's settled then we'll have to have a Jurassic Park date. We'll watch all the movies and I'll even make some dino shaped chicken nuggets with french fries, or whatever other side dish you prefer.”

Sapphire couldn't be more excited, Ruby was already thinking of more dates with her. She bit back her smile. “…You'd want to go on another date with me?”

“I'd be really dumb not to.” Ruby fiddle with her fingers as she leaned against the paneling around Sapphire's front door. She dropped her gaze before continuing. “…In fact, I'd like to take a you out on dates for as long as you'd let me…”

A joyous warmth spread through Sapphire chest. Her smile couldn't have gotten any bigger than it already was when she realized what Ruby was saying. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Ruby nodded her head timidly. She took a hold of Ruby's fidgeting fingers with one hand and placed the other on her face, “…I like the sound of that.” 

Just as their lips were about to touch the front door flew open. Both girls jumped apart from the sudden interruption. “Welcome back home sweetie!” Mr. Inocencia stood in the doorway smiling and pulled Sapphire into the house. “It's getting late Ruby, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you out too late. Goodnight, Sapphire say goodnight.”

Sapphire had already saw this coming. She took a deep breath and gave Ruby an apologetic grin. “Goodnight Ruby.”

Before Ruby could give much of a response, Mr. Inocencia closed the door. He liked Ruby but not enough let his daughter make out with her in the front of his home.

Sapphire swiftly turned to her father throwing her hands up. “Really Daddy?!”

“What?”

“You know exactly what you did.” She folded her arms across her chest glaring at him with pursed lips.

“No, I-I'm sure her parents don't want her wandering around this late. I'm just putting myself in their shoes.” Sapphire wasn't buying into his ‘good parenting’ bit at all.

Her mother came from around the corner, she had been listening the whole time. Just as Sapphire was about to charge her way up stairs, she stepped in. “Sapphire, you still have Ruby's jacket. Why don't you hurry and go give it back before she pulls off.” Mrs. Inocencia winks at her daughter nudging her head toward the front door. Sapphire smiles at her mom and bolted to catch Ruby.

  


***************

Ruby wished she got to properly say goodnight but at least Sapphire agreed to be her girlfriend. That was more than enough for Ruby. She walked back to her car kicking a few pebbles on the pavement reflecting on her amazing evening.

“Hey you!” Ruby whirled around and saw Sapphire rushing toward her. She smaller girl crashed into her with a larger force than she expected. But Ruby was strong enough to stop them from stumbling back. “I'm not letting you leave until I get a goodnight kiss.”

Ruby looked over her shoulder to see if Sapphire's parents were outside watching. “What about your parents?” She turned back and looked down at Sapphire.

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby's lower back. “What about them?” She asked playfully. 

Ruby cupped Sapphire's face and leaned down to capture those beautiful full lips. Sapphire's adrenaline was pumping full force. Her lips were tingling and her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. The longer they stayed in each other's arms the harder it was to stop. Sapphire reluctantly pulled away. She rested her forehead onto Ruby's trying to stabilize her breathing. “I should get back in the house now.” She said lowly.

“Okay” Ruby kissed her forehead. “I'll call you when I get home.”

“Don't forget either.” Sapphire added before stealing a few final kisses.

“Yes ma’am, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Ruby waited until Sapphire was back in her home and then got in her car to drive home.

  


* * *

  


There wasn’t any traffic so Ruby made it home in not time. None of the lights were on when she pulled up, she figured that everyone had gone to bed. When Ruby got into the house she could see that Reese’s light was on from the bottom of the stairs. She crept by her door thinking she was sleep and forgot to turn the light off. But Reese was bundled under the covers on her computer, completely consumed in an episode of Scandal she didn’t even see Ruby standing by her door. She must’ve there for some time too, there were snack wrappers all over her bed. Ruby knocked on her door quietly. “I thought you'd be sleep.”

Reese unwillingly paused the show and looked at the clock then looked over at Ruby, “I guess someone had a good time.” It was half past eleven, Ruby never really stayed out past ten o’clock. “How did it go?”

Ruby smiled dopily, “Great, she's perfect.” Just thinking about Sapphire sent over the moon. 

“…Okay, well I'll let you go. You probably want to call her and tell her you made it home.” Reese quickly turned back to her show. She could wait until tomorrow for Ruby to give her the details, Oliva Pope was more important at the moment.

“Yeah… Hey, umm thanks again.”

“You're welcome. Goodnight”

“Goodnight.” Ruby proceed down the hall to her room, clicking on Sapphire’s name in her phone. Sapphire hadn’t even answered yet and she was feeling jittery.

“Hey, you finally made it home. Took you long enough, I started to think you fell asleep on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story! The song used in this fiction was Crush by Yuna featuring Usher. I'm a bit torn, part of me want to write a chapter about their first date, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
